The Legacy of the Secura Sisters
by Zoe Maddox
Summary: The history books only tell of one Secura sister, but they are forgetting Aayla's younger sister, Kalo! When a new dark lord notices the power of Kalo and the strength of the bond between the sisters, he plans to use that bond to turn them to the dark side, making powerful allies. (Some Aayla/ Bly pairing)
1. Distress Calls

The Legacy of the Secura Sisters

Please remember to leave a comment!

Enjoy.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 1: Distress Calls

The annoying buzzing of my alarm clock seems to wake me from my light sleep just as soon as I had achieved it. Fumbling with the switch, I finally turn off the clock that reads four thirty. Groaning in exhaustion, I roll out of the warm blankets of my bed and quickly make it. Glancing over at my sleeping sister, I scowl. Kalo has never been an early bird, probably never will be. I finally have made a deal with her: keep the room clean and I will take care of the 'fresher.

Pulling on my favorite black sports bra and black capris sweats, I wash my face and retie my brown headdress tightly around my lekku. The door to our quarter swishes open quietly as I slip out and make my way to the gym.

The gym, a large chamber in the Jedi cruiser, is surprisingly empty. Lifting weights, some of my favorite clone troopers notice my arrival and wave me over. All dressed in gray sweats and white shirts, to anyone else they might look exactly alike. They are clones, aren't they?

A'den, with his dorky smile and funny attitude, is a show off and is always messing around. Though he respects me, he has opened the funny part of me.

Galle is serious, and getting a smile out of him is a challenge. He is a natural leader and I respect him highly. He scowls and I think he doesn't approve of me.

Thoughtful but funny, Tyto is careful and always looks at the situation every angle before even considering an idea. His hair is carefully tended. You'd think he was a girl!

And Bly. Sigh. Kalo knows that I have a horrible crush on him, even though it's against the Jedi codes. I could go on for years about his eyes alone. Kalo, the hypocrite! The way she fantasies about A'den!

Since the start of the Clone Wars, my relationship with Bly has grown personal. I can see the awe in his eyes, the respect. I have a confession to make. Kalo and I climbed into the vents a few weeks ago and found our way to the barracks. Listening carefully, Kalo and I picked out the conversations of several clone troopers. Suddenly the barracks went quiet. At first I thought we had been discovered, but clever Kalo used the Force to 'see' the room. Most of the clones were surrounding Bly and A'den. Bly was lounging on his bed while A'den was standing next to it.

"Come on! Admit it, Bly. You have a crush on the General." A'den prodded.

I could feel the embarrassment boiling inside of Bly.

"Why do you care?" he said evenly.

Everyone was leaning in to hear Bly and A'den, including Kalo and I.

"Why do you care?" A'den mimics, "Seriously, how many of us aren't attracted to Aayla or Kalo?"

No one raises their hands, most of them laugh. I'm surprised that stern Galle didn't raise his hand. But even he is among the interested.

"Aayla's boobs are practically hanging out of her shirt!" a really eager clone says. I can't tell who it is.

Laughter breaks out, and suddenly everyone is talking about my outfit and body. Now it's my turn to be embarrassed. Kalo is choking laughs down so hard that I afraid she's going to pass out.

"Don't forget about Kalo and the way she dances!" another clone yells out, I believe it was Reyt.

Now we both pale. Those were video cameras! Dance practice would have to be moved! The clones all have a dreamy look on their faces.

"Not like she would even consider dancing for you!" a trooper yells to Reyt.

Now it's Kalo's turn to be in the limelight.

So now Kalo and I know that most of the clones have some inappropriate attraction to us. So many Jedi judge us for our lack of clothing. It is our culture and, truthfully, who wants to wear those heavy Jedi robes?

Okay, no more backstory. Bly, (I will try to sum this up) serious, respectful, understanding, is a strong and supportive partner. In battle, I know I can trust him to protect my back. His loyalty is notable. His deep brown hair is cut shortly and simply. He has two gold-ish rectangle shaped tattoos on his cheeks. He has an almost (I said almost) permanent scowl. But not today.

"Good morning, Aayla. How did you sleep?" Bly asks.

How odd. He is usually very professional. But I enjoy hearing my name, not my title.

"Fine, Bly. And you boys?" I say cheerily.

I sit down next to the weights station and start to stretch.

"I slept okay, it would have been better if Galle didn't snore like a gundark!" A'den jokes.

"Are you sure it wasn't yourself?" Galle asks coolly.

Bly, Tyto, Barr, and I all 'Ooo' teasingly. Newly arrived Barr, A'den's best friend, is carefree and a great friend for A'den.

"Hey, General. Hey guys. How dare you guys even consider starting the party without me!?" Barr laughs.

Jumping on a treadmill and plugging in my iPod, I exercise until about five thirty. On my way out of the gym, Bly catches up with me and asks if he can walk with me.

"We're you go'in?" he asks timidly.

"To my quarters. I want to take a quick shower and get dressed before I eat. I need to make sure Kalo's awake." I answer.

"Sounds like a plan. See yah in the Mess Hall." He says, dropping me off at my room.

Smiling giddily, I press the button to open the door on my quarters. Kalo's unmade bed catches my sight first.

"Haar'chak!" I hear Kalo curse in the 'fresher after a loud clang.

I walk into the 'fresher with a sight to behold. Kalo has her black outfit on and her silver headdress strapped on. She is painting swirling designs on her lime green head tails. She has a hand for detail, and she did a good job. Her make up would make Coruscanti women pout.

"You didn't make your bed." I say, my stern tone failing.

Turning and smiling, Kalo says, "Give it a break, Aayla. If you hurry in the shower, I'll paint your headtails."

Though a tempting offer, I see right through her distraction.

"Make your bed, shabuir." I say jokingly.

As she hurries out of the now messy 'fresher, I grab my boots, pants, belt, shirt and undergarments out of the drawers under my bed and jump into the warm shower. I wipe away the sweat from my vigorous work out and dry off quickly. My boots feel so inviting, as do my tight pants, belt and sash, and my armored shirt. I tightly rewrap my headdress and put my mascara on. Holding her promise, my sister does simple designs in a sky blue before we strap our lightsabers to our belts and hurry off to the already crowded Mess Hall.

The sickening sound of the mashed up brain looking glop landing on my tray about makes me throw up. Next comes an orange, stringy block. Finally, a cup of mineral rich liquid in a carton makes its appearance on my slate colored tray. Searching for Bly, I find him waving me over to his table. Kalo is already there, flirting with A'den. I sit across from Bly. Barr snickers as I sit down. Bly gives him the look and although the laughing stops, the looks don't.

Random subjects fly across the table, but, for the most part, I stay out. I'm not in a social mood at the moment. Bly gives me the eyes, _"Are you okay?" _I nod. Bly's eyes meet mine on more than one occasion and we both pull away. I eat much quicker than I should. The orange block is gone in seconds. The glop almost has action lines on it. I get up unannounced and walk alone to put my tray in the window with the cleaner droid. Bly chases after me, practically throwing his try at the cleaner droid.

"Hey, Aayla! Wait up! What's wrong?" Bly asks, concern edging his voice.

"Nothing's wrong, just a... a... disturbance….." I manage as the world suddenly whirls around me.

I stumble and fall. Bly catches me, his strong arms wrapped around me. He hesitates, like he wants to hold me like this a little longer, but he stands me up.

"Are you alright, General?" he asks again, but this time he won't take 'nothing' as an answer.

"Yes, just", I rub my fingers against my temples, "There is a disturbance in the Force. I'm not sure."

We walk silently until our coms spark to life, "Please come to the bridge immediately." We share a look of worry. Gathered around the Projector, the clone officers wear looks of determination. The hologram displays a human dressed in everyday Mandalore wear speaking quickly and desperately. The missing spy!

"Help! Help! S.O.S. A new dark lord has risen!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hope you enjoyed!

Remember to leave a comment.

~Zoe Maddox


	2. The Monster Inside

The Legacy of the Secura Sisters

Please leave a comment. Thank you!

Enjoy.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 2: The Monster Inside

"Help! Help! S.O.S. A new dark lord has risen!"

Bly looks to me, his eyes wide in fear. The hologram goes hazy and the sound cuts out. Eerie silence fills the bridge; the only sound daring to interrupt is the beeping of some system.

"I must inform the Jedi Council of this." I say.

"I'll prepare a signal." mumbles one of the officers.

Though I would love to set our course to Mandalore right this instance, I don't have the authority to do so. Suddenly, Master Kenobi, Windu, and Yoda appear on the Projector.

"My Masters, we have just received a distress signal from Mandalore. The spy stationed there was believed to be missing in action. Apparently he is alive, but in danger."

Pressing a button, the hologram from the spy starts playing. I watch the man and I listen to the fear in his voice. He speaks quietly and harshly, and he speaks as if each word might be his last. When the hologram cuts out once again, the Masters look deep in thought.

"Jedi Secura, travel to Mandalore. Save our friend. Investigate this 'new dark lord'." Master Kenobi states.

"I agree. We don't need yet another problem in this war." Windu says. What a little ray of sunshine.

"Careful you must be." Yoda mysteriously adds.

And then they are gone. Turning to officers, I tell them to set course to far off Mandalore. Even at light speed, it will be nine standard hours until we have reached our destination. Bly and I walk out of the Bridge silently. Like a gentleman, Bly walks me to my room.

"A new dark lord? Could it be a Sith?" Bly asks.

"I don't think so. He might use Jedi powers darkly. It might be a Jedi who has left the Jedi order." I reply.

Bly's forehead is folded in the creases of a scowl. He departs with a short and quiet 'bye' before leaving me standing alone in front of my quarters. I press the button on the Command Pad and the door swishes open. Kalo is lounging on her bed, reading a Bantha Juice Magazine.

Our beds are in little niches in the wall, one on each side of the room. Under our beds, in the wall, are drawers that we keep all our stuff in. There are data screens and command keyboards with red lights on the blank gray walls. When we first arrived, the beds had those stupid pillows with the Republic sign on them and then the same metal used for the walls were a mattress should be. Kalo and I have pictures taped on the walls of our niches and blankets on our beds. My sister and I have matching anima Bantha blankets that are soft and warm. I bought them on our first day in Coruscant…

"Why weren't you up in the Bridge when you got the call?" I criticize.

Kalo doesn't even look up from her magazine. She has changed her fancy silver headdress into her simple black one, just like my brown one. She has tight black pants on with her tall combat boots. In the middle of her thick belt is a long sash. She wears black gloves that don't cover her fingers and a black sports bra.

"I didn't feel like it. And I knew you would take care of everything and tell me. If it was something super important, the alarms would have gone off." Kalo explains casually.

"Shabuir! What if we couldn't sound the alarms?"

"I'll decide that when I get there."

Wanting to chop Kalo's head off with my lightsaber, I explain the predicament. Her emotion doesn't change until the dark lord part. Surprise splashes her face and her auburn eyes meet mine. She shivers slightly.

"If it's not a Sith than what is it?"

"We are going to find out, aren't we?"

We share a look. These were the same words I used before Quinlan Vos saved us from the enraged wampa guard at our holding place on Ryloth. These words changed our lives forever. Would they do it again?

"Do you want to do some practice combat?" I ask, patting my lightsaber.

The smile on Kalo's face says yes. The gym is far from empty. The look of satisfaction on some of the clone's faces is priceless. Stepping into the glass room, I type in a few commands into the data computer. The glass room suddenly becomes a short grass plain during a storm. The clouds are dark and I can feel the wind tugging on my lekku. Pulling my lightsaber off my belt and igniting it, I wait nervously for the attack. Suddenly, a huge cyborg with the likeness of Grievous explodes out of the ground. He ignites his four lightsabers, the hissing energy blocking out the chatter of the watching clones. Kalo connects her separate blades into one, double-bladed lightsaber. The purple from her lightsaber casts a weird glow on her lime green body.

He attacks first. His moves are clumsy. Kalo takes his right side, I take his left side. Slashing down, I'm sure that Kalo's first move has taken off his two right arms. But I'm wrong. The stimulation is much, much faster than we thought. Disarming her and knocking her against the glass wall, Kalo's crippled body hits the floor. I need to cover both sides while Kalo is out. I deflect and repel; not being able to land any kicks or moves myself. And now I only have to worry about two hands again. It is easier now that Kalo has a side and the creature has two Jedi to worry about. I watch Kalo land a hard kick on her side and suddenly Kalo is fighting the beast herself. I push back into position, but Kalo doesn't want me to. I take the chance and yell at Kalo to let me back in. She finally does. Afraid of my sister looking better than me, I land a kick myself. I can feel the metal crack under the power of my legs.

Temporarily vulnerable after my kick, the droid kicks me back, hard. I hit the glass wall solidly. My head is throbbing and I can't breathe. Kalo is struggling to fight the beast by herself. He knocks her down into the grass, her lightsaber flying into the wall. My own lightsaber is close enough for me to see it. Using the Force to do an amazing flip, I grab my lightsaber and go for a killing strike. I launch myself into the air, my lightsaber poised over my head. All power is directed to a killing strike. Until the cyborg knocks me out of the air. I land hard enough on my feet to make my teeth chatter. By the time I regain my balance, Kalo is on her feet again, fighting him one on one. Her hate is leaving a stench in the chamber and in the Force surrounding us. Using hate as strength is disgraceful… a Sith way of fighting.

"Let your hate go! Use the Force!" I yell.

The hate is killing her, taking control. I have to defeat the beast myself. But Kalo won't stop. She won't back away. She is seeing what the dark side can do for her. But she can only see the benefits.

"Kalo! Back away from the fight! I will finish him. You can't handle him!" I shriek desperately.

For a second all I can see are her eyes. The beautiful melted chocolate has rotted to a hateful yellow. Some brown remains, but it is chipping off, like old paint revealing its history.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY LIFE!" she screams.

She throws the droid against the wall with the Force so hard that it decapitates him. And suddenly her double ended lightsaber's purple blades are whirling and jabbing, trying to stab me. Kalo is trying to kill me! Little by little, the brown flakes away, and as more yellow appears, the stronger Kalo becomes and the more hate fills the Force around her.

Suddenly, we both go flying it different directions. I land lekku first into the grass while Kalo hits the glass once again. The poky grass beneath me melts away to the cold gym floor. I hear the door of the glass chamber open and several clones marching in. They make groups around us.

"Secura sisters, I thought we were fighting the enemy, not each other?" Galle asks.

I sit up, my body aching. Although there isn't a speck of dirt on me, the bruises certainly are. The clones congratulate me, telling me I'm a great fighter, and blah blah blah. Bly pushes through the crowd and reaches out a hand to help me up. I take it and smile gratefully. The envy on some of the clone's faces could start a bantha stampede. Limping over to Kalo, I see a medic taking her vitals. She is unconscious.

"Will she be okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Yes, she just has some bruising and she will be coming around any minute." The medic replies.

As if on cue, Kalo sits up, gasping. I have her hand clutched in mine. Her eyes are back to the auburn color they should be. She looks around at the attention. Applause suddenly fills the room. I help her up. The medic takes her away for further testing. Bly, realizing that something is very wrong, leads me out of the room with his hand to the small of my back. He leads me to one of the observation decks that has a little study center. It has tables and data pads and small holos of info about the ship. It is empty and perfect for a much needed conversation.

"What happened?" he asks seriously.

As I tell him the story, he pales more and more as I go on. When I describe her eyes, I begin to choke on the sobs that I didn't know were planted under my skin and waiting to be released. He seems unsure what to do, so he just rubs my back. He lets me cry like this while he whispers things into my ear cone. Then he wraps his arms around me in a light hug.

His strong arms protect me like wings of healing and his warmth kindles something within me. Something dangerous. I know he feels it. A flame had just been born. A flame that no one can ever know about. I look up into his eyes, the shimmering golden bread that Mum used to make us before she died eyes, and I know we have just ignited a forbidden fire that both of us fuel. His eyes say he wants to tell me everything, but they come out into two words:

"I'm sorry."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hope you enjoyed!

Please leave a comment. I really appreciate it.

Thank you.

By the way, I don't own Star Wars. Well, I own stock in Disney so I own a little, but not a lot.

~Zoe Maddox


	3. Split Battles

Legacy of the Secura Sisters

Sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday. I was kind of busy.

Please leave a comment. I really appreciate it.

Enjoy!

By the way: In my other stories I forgot to mention that some of the curses or phrases are Mando'a. Look it up on Wookieepedia and you can figure them out.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 3: Split Battles

"I'm sorry."

How he manages to take my breath away with two words, I don't know. My lips begin to form words just as we hear the clicking of someone's boots. Bly pulls away. Right in time too. A'den walks in, relief painting his face.

"What are you guys doing?" he asks casually.

"Just making plans." I reply.

I really hope that A'den can't tell that I've been crying. If he sees it, he sure doesn't show it. He sits down on the chair across from us and kicks his feet up on the table. Putting his hands beneath his head, he looks content.

"So what are you thinking?" he asks.

I get up and click a button on the Projector in the Study Center. It displays the small city that our spy is gathering intel from. Clicking in a command, a Republic gunship appears on screen. We land on the edge of the city and a blue dot and a green dot appear.

"My squad will patrol the streets for possible dark lords and will execute the mission to capture them when or if the spy tells us were this lord is," I say, pointing to the blue dot, which moves around the city. "Kalo and her squad will remove the spy swiftly and quickly." The green dot moves to a small house in the outskirts of the town.

A'den is concentrating, considering my plan. Bly nods, obviously approving.

"It sounds good. Are you presenting this to Bly's and my squads?" A'den questions.

"Yes. You will need to contact your small elite squads and warn them that we will have a meeting in hangar B17 thirty minutes before we come out of hyperspace."

A'den glances up at the clock, as do I. According to the officer's estimation, the meeting is in about half an hour. Getting up, A'den bids us farewell and wanders off. Bly's eyes meet mine once again. So much has changed in the last few minutes. We both know that A'den's little unannounced visit is a perfect example of how dangerous it is to express our…. compassion?... in the open.

"Bly, I think I'm going to take a quick nap before the meeting." I say.

"Sounds like a perfect idea, Aay… General." He stumbles.

Bly walks me slowly back to my room. There is an awkward pause were I should go into my room and he should walk away. But I cannot bear to walk away. We both want to wrap our arms around each other. The silence grows until I'm about to walk away. Until he squeezes me quickly after looking around. Before I can react, he is gone.

Kalo is still out. Her hurriedly made bed is wrinkled and a few Bantha Juice magazines have slid to the ground off her bed… or did she do it purposely? Tugging off my combat boots, I slip under the blankets to my temporary mattress, a soft blanket fit for a king. I press a button on my com. It starts calling Kalo. Getting a mini holo of her telling me that she is busy and to leave my com number, name, and favorite color, and her stating that she will get back to me, I leave a holo alerting her of the meeting. Satisfied, I set a timer for twenty-five minutes on my com and roll over. My eyes close almost immediately.

Kalo is fighting me again, except her eyes are completely yellow and her double bladed light saber is red. She wears a smile of victory. My movements are slow and lazy. No wonder Kalo believes she has won. The dream shifts, and Bly is kissing me in the middle of a battle. Though every instinct is screaming at me to fight, my mind waves off the pleading. The flame is exploding inside of me. Before I can really enjoy myself, the dream shifts again. This time, I'm in the cackling electrifying bindings in a circular prison lit in red light. A tall figure steps out of the shadows. His red eyes glare out from his midnight cape. The prison is so dark that I can only see an outline. Until Sith lightning crackles in his hand. He holds it in front of our faces. I see a gruesome smile form on his ghost white lips. The pain that follows makes me scream.

The urgent beeping on my com saves me from further horror. I slip of my boots quickly and refresh my make-up in the refresher. I run quickly to the hangars, specifically B17. My sister has a laughing smile on her face. Usually it's her running in at the last second. Now it's my turn. A group of men about twenty strong look up at me. A'den and Bly stand up front, next to Kalo and I. Pressing a few commands into the Projector, I explain my plan to the clones. There are no questions and I feel like I've done well.

The time between right then and to landing passes by so quickly that I'm afraid it isn't real. Kalo and her group take off into the quiet city. It is early morning here. Before I can set up patrols, Kalo and her squad comes running back with clankers on her tail. Bly's men start shooting down the droids. Before I run in, I wait for Kalo's report.

"He's dead. Lightsaber wound through the middle. It seems he was murdered shortly after he sent us the message. I am guessing that this dark lord is commander of these droids. So..." She says breathlessly.

I interrupt, "… the dark lord is at the end of the Metal Heads."

Igniting my lightsaber and doing an amazing flip to the front lines, I slash through the nearest droids. The squads are doing a great job helping me. I block and slice. I even land a few kicks. When we have finally contained the droids, a squad of B1s attacks from a side street. I take a chance and look back for Kalo. I can't find her and half of our squad is gone. I press the button on my com and Kalo immediately answers from the other end.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"I took those B1's out of the alleyway. My squad and I are destroying their forces." She says.

Blocking a few more lasers, I tell her, "We are almost through the main forces. We will start our capture of the dark lord without you."

"Okay. Kick this bantha fodder di'kut into dar'yaim!"

Within a few minutes, we crush the droids. Standing at the end of the street is the guy from my dream. He is a large fellow, covered by a long, silky thick cloak. Staring out from under the protective cover of his cloak, his red eyes calculate us. As we march forward, a group of B2s attack from a side street.

"General, we will take care of these. Take care of the dark lord." Bly yells out.

I'm confident in my squad's abilities, just unsure about mine. I ignite my lightsaber and run to the man. He is standing on a large rock. He doesn't even flinch as I run up. As I go to flip onto the rock, he waves his hand over my head. Suddenly, my mind goes blank and my legs fail to support me. I tumble to the ground. And this time, Bly isn't there to catch me.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hope you enjoyed.

Please leave a comment on what you liked and what to do for next time. I only have one brain and all your brains are better thank my one.

Thank you!

~Zoe Maddox


	4. The Hate Trap

Hey, everybody! Yes, yes I know. I haven't posted a new chapter for this story in like decades! First it was school and next it was my computer. Then the Wi-Fi decided to die. Anyways, I promise to post the last chapter soon. Yes, we are on the last chapter. I'm not sure how to end this story so please leave a review if you have any ideas. Also, I had a suggestion from my friend to do a mini series with small stories of adventures of Kalo and Aayla. What do you guys think? Please leave a comment in the review section. If you have any ideas for the adventures, please share! Thank you and enjoy!

~Zoe Maddox

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 4: The Hate Trap

_As I follow my sister's attack on the incoming droids, a squad of B1s ambushes us from a quiet side-street. I signal to my own squad to follow me to crush this squad of droids and take out any other droids planning to sneak up on us. I slash and block with my purple double edged lightsaber. A feeling of pure adrenaline and elation fills me. It has been way too long! _

_ Suddenly my com beeps relentlessly on my wrist. Pressing the flashing button and blocking a few lasers, I hear my sister._

_"Where are you?" _

_"I took those B1's out of the alleyway. My squad and I are destroying their forces." _

_ "We are almost through the main forces. We will start our capture of the dark lord without you." She tells me. Of course, she can never wait for me. And she doesn't want me to get hurt…. All that fodder._

_Blocking a few more lasers, I tell her, "Okay. Kick this bantha fodder di'kut into dar'yaim!"_

_ We crush the droids in a matter of minutes. I lead my troops out of the streets and back to the main force. Aayla's squad is fighting a large amount of B2s, but Aayla isn't helping them. She is at the end of the street. Standing on a large flat slab looking rock, there is a huge man with glowing red eyes and a black cape. Aayla goes to flip up onto the rock when the Sith waves his hand over her head. I watch her collapse. And as her lightsaber rolls out of her hand, I know she is gone._

_A strangled scream escapes my throat. I run like an acklay towards bloody meat. I flip onto the rock and instead of slashing the Sith, my lightsaber is met with a double red blade. In temporary confusion, I fail to stop the guy, who knees me in the gut. I grunt painfully and flip over the Sith's head. And suddenly, one side of my blade is sticking out of the front of him. I pull my lightsaber out of his torso and prepare to help my sister. Except the Sith decided not to die or fall over, he decided to Force slam me into a marble wall. The world goes all hazy, but I force myself up._

_ Not only is the scary monster gone, so is my sister._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I hear a slight crackling that sounds like a fire that we used to cook on. I tug my impossibly heavy eyelids off my eyes only to meet darkness and red light. As my eyes adapt, I make out a small circular room lit with small red lights and a door straight in front of me. I'm being held up by force cuffs. Of course. I can't move and I'm probably connected to some electro- torture system. Wait a second… My dream! And if what happened in my dream comes true… I'm going to die.

The door swishes open quietly. The glowing red eyes that I saw right before the blackout linger on my own eyes. He walks around me, inspecting me.

"What do you want?" I ask too quickly.

He makes a full circle around me before he speaks, "Nothing."

"Nothing at all? Then why are you holding me here?" I demand.

"I ask the questions here. I'm holding you for reasons that you are not allowed to know."

"Not allowed to know? I'm the one being held. Now please explain, release me, and surrender yourself to Republic authorities."

He sighs loudly. Then he brings his hand up before our faces. A spark of Sith lightning grows in his hand until it becomes a cracking ball, spitting and hissing. My eyes widen in fear. I know that the pain caused Force lightning can cause death. Suddenly a web of lightning attacks my body. I scream. The pain heaves my body into unnatural poses and turns. Wave after wave sends my body into a state of pure agony. Though my throat is hoarse, the screams keep coming.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_ The darkness of my room rips the breath from my throat and without the calming sound of my sister's breathing or her arms to comfort me, I feel lost and alone. I dress quickly and slip out into the brightly lit hallway. After a while of wandering, I find my way to the gym. It's cold and quiet and empty. Perfect. I go to the glass cube at the end of the gym and press a few buttons. Usually Aayla manages the controls. Aayla…_

_ It's my fault she's gone. If only I would have helped her instead of provoking the enemy like she taught me. Why didn't I listen when I had the chance? And why was that or'dinii taking Aayla anyways? I hate him. I wish for him to go to the deepest part of_ _dar'yaim and burn._

_ The cube brings me to a parched desert much like Ryloth. A heat storm is coming; I can feel the exhausting heat sucking out every bit of moisture from my body. Suddenly a strong tentacle wraps around my torso. A lylek! Now I really can't breathe. I scream as I struggle and kick. Suddenly a gun blast rings through the air and I'm dropped. I use the force to stop my fall. A'den fires a few more shots before I ignite my lightsabers and lash out at one of the lylek's legs. I flip out of the way and let A'den distract him a few more times. We continue like this until we kill the lylek. _

_ The task seems too easy. Then I realize that the heat storm is still coming. I search the landscape for the large portcullis that would signify an underground city that we could take refuge in. There they are, out in the distance. Without telling A'den where we are going, I begin running with everything I have. A'den follows and we make it to the doors right before the storm hits. The wind is picking up and the heat is burning my skin. We plead to be let in, and the red Twi'lek who is watching the doors lets us in and directs us down a small tunnel. The heat is unbearable and the heat storm sirens are stealing all sense of sound. Then we make it to the end of the tunnel, where a sealed door meets us with a stern dead end._

_"We're going to die." I say, plopping down next to the door and holding my face in my hands._

_Sitting down next to me, A'den sighs, "What's happening?"_

_I explain in hurried words everything I know about heat storms. _

_"I remember one of the older girls teaching us the lessons that our mothers should have taught us. She told us the story of two young lovers, Ko'lek and Oo'rha, whose meeting place was near the surface tunnels. They were distracted and a heat storm happened and killed them as they lay in each other's arms. The story was meant to discourage us from wandering in unknown tunnels beneath Ryloth's surface." I explain. _

_ A'den gives me a funny look. Then he pulls me into his arms. I am first in surprise but then I hug back as the heat begins to rise. I'm not sure if it's the storm or this situation that is creating that heated swirl in my chest and twisting my thoughts into a pool of churning blubber. He pulls me tight to his chest. His gloved hands are on my side and the other is on my leg. Then I look into his eyes. They are like honey and like the sweets that Aayla sometimes stashes in her underwear drawer. I could get lost in A'den's eyes._

_ Now it's the countdown to see which one of us are going to back out or start to explain why it would never work. Both A'den and I are ambitious and fast to a fight. We are perfect for each other because we are so alike. We are afraid of nothing and risk like a madman. And this could be one of the biggest risks we have ever taken._

_ A'den apparently is the riskier of us two. He presses his perfect lips to mine, first light and soft. But we both know that this is not who we are. I push deeper, my tongue pressing into his mouth. As the heat rises and the seconds tick away, the more passionate the kiss grows. Until the stimulation ends and we are back in reality._

_ The reality where my sister is gone and A'den and I cannot be together. Where duties call and the life of a Jedi demands my every moment. A'den has his arms around me and he somehow keeps me from going insane. Suddenly sobs wrack my body and my whimpers seem to echo across the empty gym. I sit in A'den's comforting embrace and cry for the first time since Aayla has disappeared. I press myself into A'den's chest, resting my head right under his chin. He strokes my lekku softly until I drift away into a place of no pain._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Pain is all I can feel. Even though the Sith is gone and his unexplained tortures are finished for the moment, my body shakes and my body pleads for it to be over. Forever.

The part of my brain that isn't pleading for the end is asking an amazing amount of questions. Why? Why did he only take me and not Kalo? Is Kalo alright? Is anyone searching for me? Will I make it out alive?

Kalo is all I can think about. The council probably won't let her search for me because the Sith is unknown and the matter of the Jedi code. We knew when we were taken to the Council that one of us was going to have to be eliminated. The bond between us would make us hard to train and would cause a problem on Jedi codes. But surprisingly we were both accepted. Many Jedi were angry and opposed. We made it through, though. Hopefully Kalo doesn't decide to do something rash and launch a suicidal mission.

I close my eyes. Maybe I can 'send' her a dream message. The pain sinks away as I drift into sleep.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Aayla. I see her beautiful blue skin in an odd crackling white light. As she comes into focus, I see she is in a dark circular room with small red lights. She is being held up by force cuffs and her strong body is limp in despair. Suddenly a door swishes open and the man I stabbed through the middle before my sister was kidnapped walks in. My sister's chocolate eyes are suddenly alert. He walks up to her and he ignites an orb of Sith lightning in his hand. Then he begins to torture her with wave after wave of lightning. She looks like she's dancing except instead her usual graceful moves there are sharp, jerky spasms. Her face is twisted in agony. Her screams shake my soul. _

_ I wake up in cold sweat and on the ground of Aayla and my quarters, wrapped in a blanket. It strangles me like a rope. I struggle to breathe. The last thing I remember… A'den must have carried me to bed. And we kissed… _

_ I free myself from the constricting blanket and sit down on my bed. My boots are laid carefully next to my bed, where A'den put them. Rubbing my eyes, I start to change into night clothes and wipe off my blurred make- up._

_ Aayla is suffering. She is in pain. Her screams and horror turned face flashes in my mind. I'm sure that if I don't hurry and find her, she is going to die. But where is that monster hiding her? When I find this di'kut, he is going to feel the wrath of Kalo Secura. He is going to die a very slow and painful death. I'll make sure of that._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The torture comes in sessions. And the pain seems to increase with every time. In between the living deaths, I am given time to sleep. Always to sleep. My body refuses to do anything else. Sometimes I muster enough strength to think and make sense of this madness. The torture lasts for a nightmarish eternity in which my body jolts and my mind shuts down. All I do is screaming.

No words are exchanged during the sessions. I have no idea what I did to deserve this suffering. No questions are asked about Jedi Holocron codes or military tactics. Or anything for that matter. Will I die for an empty cause?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_ When I finally wake up the next morning, it is late. Much too late for what I should be waking up to. Why didn't Aayla wake me up? She usually…_

_ The pain comes back cold and unforgiving. I can barely stand. In a struggle, I grab my clothing and head for the 'fresher. It's fast and hot. I tie my lekku tight and strap my lightsabers to my belt. The mess hall is now empty except a few stragglers. I run through the line and look for a familiar face. And I find the usually stately commander almost falling asleep in glop._

_"Bly!" I say._

_ He jumps, clearly surprised._

_"Good morning, General." He answers in a voice that barely contains his pain._

_"Did you find anything?" I ask eagerly._

_ Bly and I have been searching for Aayla. Anything from a sighting or a com. He has darker circles than usual under his eyes and his solemn brown eyes are hurt._

_"No." his voice shakes barely. It is so subtle that I almost didn't catch it. He's struggling almost as much as I am. _

_ We both finish in silence and return our trays to the washer droid. Bly wanders off and I hurry to the Bridge. Duty calls in the reality._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_ The dream tonight is the worst of them all. I can feel Aayla dying. Every groan of pain makes the man in the cape smile or laugh. He enjoys every minute of her screams._

_ But tonight was different. Tonight, at the end of the dream, I could hear Aayla's voice: _

_"Mustafar. Come to Mustafar. I am here."_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Okay, we are on the last chapter of this story. I have no clue what to do. I'll give you guys until Monday to leave your ideas just so I can post the next chapter fairly soon. Please help me out! Thank you for all of your continued support. Also, what do you think of the series with the adventures of Kalo and Aayla? Please review, follow me, and make the story a favorite! Thank you all for your support!

~Zoe Maddox


	5. A New Day

Hello, everyone! Yes, I know this chapter wasn't out very fast. Woops. It's 2:23 (a.m., mind you) and I'm running on pure Linkin Park. The last chapter is here. But, I know that some people don't want to see the end Kalo and Aayla. So, I was thinking of doing a little series about them, starting from the beginning, I mean all the way back on Ryloth. What do you guys think? Remember to leave all of your thoughts and raving in the review section. All of it helps! I have a lot of ideas coming up. So follow me so you don't miss a single chapter!

I don't own Star Wars, sadly.

Thank you and enjoy!

~Zoe Maddox

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 5: A New Day

_Taking one last glance in the 'fresher mirror, I shut the light off. Checking that my lightsabers are secure on my belt, I take a quick glance around my room. The next time I'll be here, Aayla's breathing will lull me to sleep. _

_Hopefully. _

_ The halls of the ship are silent and still. I thankfully meet no one on my way to the hangar. I hesitate as I walk past the clone barracks. Should I tell A'den? A goodbye kiss for good luck? No, it's too risky. I shouldn't even consider something like that. We're right in the open and it's against the Code. _

_ A few maintenance clones are working on ships. They are going to be a problem. The security cameras are also watching. Quick and speedy escape with a thousand ships on my butt or the quiet and measured escape that gives me more time? I need to be fast. Aayla needs me. _

_ I sneak towards my Jedi Starfighter. It's a beautiful ship, silver and green. I remember when I was told that I would be getting one of the famed Jedi Starfighters. Its unique colors make me noticeable in any space fight. I sit into the cool seat. It fits perfectly to my body. I start it up and take off. Using the Force to make a crate crash over, I leave unnoticed. Locking into the hyperspace ring and setting the coordinates for Mustafar, the stars blur and suddenly I'm moving closer to my sister._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kalo. Kalo is hurt. She is suffering. Her mind pleads for everything to go back to normal. She needs me. She screams every night. But I felt a change. She was suddenly very happy, content. This happiness sunk beneath the sadness and pain and the… hate. She is giving into the darkness and hate that has been flourishing in her heart and mind in this time of pain. She is feeding off it and the Light of the Jedi is darkening.

I can feel my sister's pain. It cuts my heart and leaves me cold and hopeless. She seems to be drowning in misery. Suddenly, I feel something change. Excitement and hope lights the dark. Kalo feels closer than ever.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_When I come out of hyperspace, the lava covered planet glows against the cockpit. I enter the atmosphere and the presence of my sister tingles, boiling in my blood and making me giggle for the first time in days. I am now at the will of the Force. It guides me, pulls me. Aayla is here. And she is waiting._

_ I see a large metal base supported on the lava. I don't even contact for permission to land. All my mind can see is Aayla. The Force smells of her, tastes of her. I can feel her thriving in the Force, calling for me. I leave my Starfighter and run through the entry, feeling, not thinking. And I find the room from my nightmares._

_ She hangs from the force cuffs sadly, her body sagging without the will to live. She lifts her head up slowly and does a double take. Her brown eyes are melting with sadness. My sweet sister looks terrible. Her eyes are sunken in. She can barely speak to me. When she opens her eyes again, they are yellow. They lock on with mine, making me shake._

_"What the dar'yaim are you doing here?" she glares at me, the red light making her look like a monster._

_I don't bother masking my hurt, "I'm here to rescue you."_

_She sneers at me, "I see that you didn't bother to consider the Jedi Code or any of the things that I have taught you."_

_"But I'm here to help you. Aayla. Scold me once I've saved you." I can feel the sweltering anger in me._

_"You don't think I couldn't have escaped on my own?" she asks._

_"What?"_

_"I'm not coming back. I don't want the Jedi. Or you."_

_ That really hits my gut. After everything we went through. After everything we survived together. Together._

_ Suddenly her eyes close and she slumps over. And the evil man slips from the shadows. The man who has caused my sister and I so much pain. His eyes match what my sister's evil eyes looked like. He smiles an evil, welcoming smile. _

_"Welcome, Kalo Secura. I have been waiting a long time to meet you." _

_"And I've been waiting a long time to kick your shebs!" I retort. _

_ An odd smile dances on his lips. Then, without warning, he shoots her with Sith lightning. She screams. A scream like no other. He laughs at my horror. I click my lightsabers together and ignite them. This time I am going to finish him. My purple blades are met by a red blade. This guy is going to duel me. Then let's play._

_ I kick him in the shins only to be met by hard metal armor. He slashes out at my legs. I jump and aim for his arm to disarm him. He is too fast and he blocks my blade. He is just playing me. I am suddenly everywhere at once, slashing and fighting and blocking at the same time. All I see is purple and red. This guy hurt my sister. He is a monster! He hurts my sister as he fights me. He laughs and dances and teases me, as if I'm not a worthy opponent. I feel the anger grow in me, making me more and more powerful. I drink it, feed on it. It makes me faster and stronger. I laugh in the high of the feeling._

_ Suddenly, there is a moment where my vision goes black. I am everything and nothing. And the scream that follows is the most heart wrenching of them all, echoing in my head as everything disappears. _

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I watch as the yellow that I'd hoped I would never see again completely takes the beautiful brown of my sister's eyes away. The brown flakes off, as if the yellow had been there all along. When her eyes fully turn yellow she freezes, and then she drops to the ground.

I scream over the hoarseness of my throat. The loudest, most terrified scream that I have ever produced.

The dark lord clicks his lightsaber closed and slips it on his belt as if he just had a friendly duel with a comrade. That's when I lose it. I thrash and yell and scream and curse at him. He just stands and laughs at me.

"Your sister is mine now. Don't forget it." He tips my chin up to his face. I look straight into his eyes and see the fires of dar'yaim. Then he turns and walks out of the room, leaving my thoughts to eat me alive.

Is Kalo really gone? Dark? Evil? She can't be. Kalo is stronger than that. She could resist the hate, right? My mind thinks about our duel in the Cube. The yellow and the way she fought. The smell of the hate tainting the Force around us. It is completely and heartbreakingly possible. Any Jedi's worst nightmare. And it has happened to my sister. My little sister. Kalo Secura, my great Jedi sister was now dark. A turned.

Suddenly something breaks inside of me. I can survive torture. But my sister being turned? No. I scream and try to escape, wriggling and thrashing. I've gone completely crazy.

Kalo, my little and only sister. The sister I watched grow headtails. The girl I told my every little secret. The secret keeper that had sobbed with me when Dad and Mom died. The sobbing child that I had promised to keep safe when Uncle Pol took us in. The protected child that I sheltered when he told us that the Hutts would keep us safe. The enslaved child I'd clutched to when Quinlan Vos rescued us from the wampa guard.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Aayla?" A quiet and sweet voice wakes me from my dreamless sleep.

I open my eyes to a room full of clones. My squad. I hear the sound of a fight going on in the hall outside my prison. With a loud crack I feel caring arms wrap around my small, fragile body. I feel him clutch me close to his chest.

"Can you stand, Aayla?" His voice is gentle and patient even though we need to be leaving right now. He lowers me carefully to my feet. I wobble and stumble but I regain my balance.

"Let's go now." I order.

We join the rest of my squad in the hall. We are fighting Kalo and the dark lord. Bly orders a retreat and clicks his comm, preparing the pilot for our arrival. We run right to the main landing dock, where a gunship waits for us. Hopping on, I watch as every clone returns to the ship, in pursuit of Kalo. I watch as my brothers shoot at her. I stand limply, leaning against Bly.

The dark lord suddenly shocks with my sister with enough Force lightning to knock her to her knees. He screams at me as we fly away.

"Aayla Secura, I will be waiting for you!" He shocks Kalo again, and she screams.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Even though the medic commands that I stay in the Infirmary, I 'somehow' find myself in my own room. I stop when I see her bed. Her Bantha blanket that I bought her when we arrived in Coruscant still lies in a heap at the end of her bed. I fall on my face, a silent scream ringing in my head. The coldness of the room strangles me like an iron fist crushing my throat. I back out of the room and I run away. I run as fast as I can away from that room. I can never go there again.

I find myself in front of Bly's personal quarters. My fingers hover above the call button. Should I break the Code? It's against the rules. The other side of me pushes the button before the normal me can stop it. A clearly disturbed Bly answers the door. He wears his tight, black jumpsuit with the Republic symbol on it. I run to his arms, the tears already making gorges on my blue cheeks. He wraps his arms around me tightly, clutching me to his chest as if I would never leave. He holds me like a little girl he's going to protect. And right now, that's all I need. I lay my head on his chest and he places his chin between my headtails.

He pulls me into his quarters and he tucks me into the blankets next to him. His arms stay around me, surrounding me in warmth that almost melts away the pain. Almost.

Kalo is still gone. But tomorrow is a new day. And new days bring new opportunities.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hope the end wasn't too disappointing. Please, please, please leave a comment in the review section below. You have no idea how empowering your words are. It's nice to know someone else is out there. Thank you. What do you think of the little mini series with Kalo and Aayla's beginning? Really, I want to know who would like to read that. Thank you for all your continued support!

~Zoe Maddox


End file.
